Zane Shaw, Demi-god mutant
by LeonLuis
Summary: Zane Shaw... a name that no-one forgets, and not for the good reason, some say his mother was the goddess Enyo, goddess of chaos and destruction. Others say he is the son of Sebastian Shaw, the power hungry mutant that wanted to cause world war three with a nuclear strike, leaving mutants to rule the world but no-one thought that he could be the son of both...
1. Prologue

_**A/N: hi guys I really hope you enjoy this, its my first story.**_

**Prologue: The Beginning…**

**Sebastian POV**

"**I didn't know I was going to be having a guest." I say as a very attractive mutant walks in my office. "Well I am known for being spontaneous." She says. "And who, may I ask, are you?" "People call me a tyrannical goddess of chaos and destruction, but my name is Enyo." She replies. "And what is your gift, Enyo?" I query. She looks at me in the eye, and I see my dream that I have for all mutant kind, with all destruction around, and I see a young man standing atop a mountain side, who looks similar to me. "I have a very unique gift. I cause Chaos everywhere I go." She tells me seductively. "You see I have family issues, they never treated me like my twin brother, my father gave him glory and honour and I was left alone, he told me I was too unpredictable and so I became furious and unleashed chaos upon the world." I listen to this and start forming a plan. "So you are a powerful mutant, I see." I tell her intriguingly. "Would you like to start a revolution with me?"Enyo looks up at me and smiles. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."**

* * *

><p><strong>*Two years before Cuba incident, two years after they meet*<strong>

**3****rd**** person POV**

**Sebastian looked at Enyo with lust, they had just done the deed last night. Enyo knew that she now bared Sebastian Shaw's child, the future of the world now lies in the fate of this child. But his time is not now. "Enyo?" Sebastian calls. Enyo looks at Sebastian and realises that she had grown weird feelings for this mortal. It must be one of those tricks from that foolish goddess Aphrodite, she thought. I was only here to bear this mans child and have a demigod of my own but he shall have powers of his father aswell. "Yes Sebastian?" She replies. "I have a plan, it shall happen soon, but I will need your help." He tells her. "How may I help?" "I need you to unleash chaos inside the hearts of the Russians and Americans, as you know they now hold in their hands an arsenal of nuclear weapons, which could be used to start a world wide nuclear war to which we will bare no cost, and become the supreme rulers of this world. Only us mutants will survive." He explains. "But there is one small problem." Enyo professes. "I am not a mutant." He looks at her with shock. "But we have fought side by side and I have seen your power, there is no possible way that you can't be a mutant." He says in shock. "Remember what I said two years ago," She says as she slowly strolls toward him. "People have called me a tyrannical goddess of chaos and destruction. They were right." "Wait what?" he asks, now Sebastian was a smart man and he thought he was being told that he slept with a destructive goddess. "I'm sorry I don't understand." He says to her. "There is no need to, I have fulfilled my purpose as a goddess and I now bear our child but you will never meet him, goodbye." With that she walks out of the room and flashes away. Enyo had begun exiting the room, as Sebastian chased after her all memory of Enyo had disappeared… he suddenly stopped in his tracks **


	2. Chapter 1: An unexpected journey

_**I do not own X men or Percy Jackson, those belong to marvel and Mr Rick Riordan**_

**Chapter 1: An unexpected journey.**

Zane POV:

I really wish I could just leave this dump. Run away and become part of a gang or something. But being the son of a power hungry mutant I get stuck in an army base somewhere in Nevada. A tutor comes in and teaches me all the different subjects, until I'm ready to be used as a weapon for the Americans. They keep me locked up here and expect my so called 'powers' to kick in. Forget going to join a gang just let me be on the run. I always cause chaos where-ever I go and it's unintentionally my fault. I just want to go live in the desert or something. My mother was as bad as my father. I didn't know both of them but what I heard was that my mother wanted to be a mother and somehow she landed up with my dad's sperm, and he has been dead for almost 50 years. So once she found out who the father was she gave me to the army and I was basically raised here. But I have noticed something weird. My tutor always wears those French hats and they always have small points on the top like he has horns. He walks funny. Like every step he takes hurts. And every once or twice he would bleat like a goat.

The worst part about being raised in an army base; I don't know how to act around people my own age. The man in charge of training me says that the year I turn 16 (Which is in three days time). I will move in with my only friend, Private Luke Damasen Jackson, he told me that he would be staying with his parents and my tutor, Mr Barktwine, actually approved when I told him this, saying that he actually knows Luke's parents. And now it's New Years Eve and I am all packed up. I ask the one soldier if I can go to the training facilities for one last time. I arrive at the training facility I head straight for the hand to hand combat. For some reason it always gave me this weird sense of calm. I start doing basic moves on a dummy. I then start using the techniques where I can easily render some-ones body part useless for a certain amount of time by hitting certain points on their body. I practice that and start jabbing this dummy. I hear someone walk into the arena. Judging by the amount of steps they are taking they are in a rush, the person's breaths are short and quick as if trying to catch their breath, they must be in a rush. The steps are light but not as light to be a woman's steps so it's a man. His breaths sound rattled like he has been a smoker but is trying to quit. I hear no sounds of guns hitting his chest so he must be an office worker who I don't really know. I turn around and see who it is, a man roughly about 5'3ft with a slightly muscular body. "Hi, what can I do for you?" I ask as I turn around to continue my practice. "Zane, Private Jackson has asked if you could fetch your bags as he wants to arrive in long island by nightfall." The man reports to me. "I will in a second but I need you to do something for me." I walk over to the cinder blocks that we use for weight lifting. "Come here and punch me in the stomach as hard as you can." I tell the man. His eyes widen in shock. "What!?" He exclaims. "Why do you even want that Zane?" "I have this crazy theory." I explain to him. "Tell me this crazy theory first, then I'll decide if I shall punch you or not." He replies. "Alright," I decide "my theory is that when I get an excessive amount of force hitting me, my body absorbs the strength and it doubles as it adds to my strength, so I want you to punch me as hard as you can then I shall try and see how far I can throw this cinder block" "Do you rally think that will work?" He queries. "Well its been a theory that I haven't really tested, so I would like to try it." I reply. "Alright then." He says as he walks up to me, he motions his arm as he in a swinging motion so he can loosen it up. "So you want it in the stomach?" He asks. "Yes," I point at my stomach. "Right here." He draws back his arm and throws the punch in an uppercut. When his fist first hit my stomach I felt like my breath was taken, but it came back as quick as it left. I felt a rush like a huge adrenaline rush and I felt a strange buzz like I could run 50 laps around a stadium without breaking a sweat. I immediately picked up the cinder block as if it were a feather and I threw it out of the training facilities and even out of the whole army base and landed just outside of the border. "OH MY GOSH!" I shout in happiness. "I'M GOING TO GO FETCH MY BAGS!" I start running across the airfield alongside a plane that is going slow but no normal person would be able to run after it whilst it's going at that speed. But then again, I'm not normal, just as the guy looks at me I wav at him and start heading to the sleeping quarters but there was a hanger in my way so I ran to the side and I started to do parkour up the side of the hanger, I reach the roof and I see some of the vents and start doing vaults and different types of moves that I hardly do then I start to run to the edge and jump. At that very moment a helicopter had reached above me and I grab the landing skids and swing down to the ground, I hear sounds of alarm and I just laugh as I fall and as I land I do a role and head straight for my sleeping quarters and quickly slow down and enter my 'room' grab my bags. Just before I leave I look at the mirror that's on the wall, I was dressed up like any other soldier, buzz cut hair, slight stubble, tank top and army sweatpants and I look into my eyes, I notice that my eye colour changes when I'm either happy sad or angry. Happy my eyes turn a light shade of red, almost pink, when I'm sad my eyes become a maroon colour and when I'm angry my eyes turn a blood red and that's usually when I'm training. I was happy at the moment but the weird part was my eyes were blood red. While I'm pondering this, General Ross and Private Jackson arrive. "Zane, what was that?" the General asked in surprise. "I don't know, this weird sensation had just come over me and felt so much power of speed and agility and-" once I looked at the general in the eye's I knew it was game over. He was always scared of my angry side. He now pointed a gun at me. "Why are you angry!" he demanded. "WHYYYY!" "I'm not angry I'm happy, it must have got something to do with the fact that I had taken a punch and now I'm stronger and faster." I calmingly reply. He lowers his gun and puts it back in his holster. "Alright, but you better not do anything stupid. Enjoy your trip, I will email you in 6 months so we can begin preparations." He reports like the whole gun incident never happened. "You will be staying at a campsite with people close to your own age, I wish you well." With that General left the room "Alright what just happened?" I ask as I am completely confused. "What do you mean by what happened?" Luke says," The General was just briefing you on what is going to happen." "I know but before that when he looked into my eyes and pointed his gun at me." I explain. "Dude, what are you talking about?" Luke asks like he was confused but I could tell that he was lying but I left it. "Never mind, what time are we leaving?" I ask as I grab my bags. "We are leaving in 20 minutes, so I hope you're ready to join the outside world." He tells me. "Please, I was born ready."


	3. Chapter 2:Meet the family

_**A/N: so I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I will be updating once a week, I hope you guys enjoy this, and thank you dog1056 for enjoying the story from the beginning! And a special appearance for all the people on team Leo.**_

**I don't own anything except the story, just saying.**

**Chapter 2: Meet the family.**

Zane POV:

*5 hours after leaving base*

I groan impatiently. "Are we there yet?" I ask whilst I'm lying down. "No we are only in Kansas, we'll be there in 20 hours so basically we'll get there tomorrow, get more rest, we are going to stop soon, and I want to repair something at a special garage." Luke replies. "What Garage, we've driven past so many?" I demand. "This one is very special; I found it when I first drove to the army." He tells me. "Oh yeah, and another thing, how come we're not on a plane or something, we would've been there already by now." I point out "My grandfather doesn't like me flying." He tells me. (I never really explained what Luke's appearance is so here it is.) I look at him in a confusing expression. He tries to fix his messy, dirty blonde hair; he has tanned skin and a muscular tone with sea green eyes. He basically looked like the surfer guys that I would see in pictures. "So I wanted to know, what's so special about this certain garage?" I ask in curiosity, "A: The owner is a family friend and B: He will be able to get us there by sundown." He replies. I look at him inquisitively. "How exactly is that possible?" I query. "You'll see," He looks at me and winks. "Anyway, I would like to talk about something else." "Like what?" I ask with a confused expression on my face. "What do you know about Greek mythology?" "I know a lot actually you have Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades the strongest gods and Zeus is the king of the gods and Olympus." I tell him like its basic knowledge. "Ok now you know how that in the stories the gods would have children with mortals?" He asks carefully. "Yeah…" I drag on sarcastically. "Well you see the god's still exist." He tells me cautiously. I look at him in surprise. "And they still have children with mortals, I'm not one of them but you are." I look at him dumbstruck. "But if you're not a demi-god, then how do you know about it?" I ask confusingly? "My parents, Percy and Annabeth Jackson, are demi-gods, my father is the son of Poseidon and my mother is the daughter of Athena." He tells me. "Then how do you know I'm one?" I ask once I was able to get my voice to work. "Your tutor, Mr Barktwine, found out, he is a satyr." He tells me like its something he's used to. I still can't get used to it. "Anyway we are almost to the special garage." He tells me. I still have so many questions as to what this whole 'me being a demi-god' thing. But just before I asked the first question, something rammed into us on my side of the car.

I quickly braced myself for the worst. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I say as the whole world comes upside down. We come to a stop and I unbuckle my seat and I fall on the roof of the car, I hear cars honking their horns as if they didn't see the whole crash I grab my bag to pull it out and I hear a shatter of glass as Luke gets out of the car. I follow suit with my bags in tow. I finally get out the car and stand up to see what hit us and I see this dog the size of a small car. "What is that?" I ask whilst scared. "Zane listen to me, you need to go to my friends garage, it's a few blocks down and ask for Leo, tell him, Luke is in trouble and need some mechanical assistance." He commands me. "What! NO! That thing will kill you."I say to him. "You don't know that, I'll hold him off just get Leo!" He shouts at me. He then grabbed his side arm and it morphed into a sword. I didn't question, I just ran. I ran down a couple of block then I found the garage 'Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters.' I run in and I see a woman with a baby in her arms. "Hi ma'am do you know the Leo that owns this place?" I ask. "Yes I am his wife Calypso, what may I do for you?" She queries. "My friend Luke currently needs help with a monster attack and he asked that I must get Leo ti get some mechanical assistance!" I say quickly. "I see," She says, then grabs a coach's whistle off the desk and blows into it causing a loud noise. "He'll be here soon." She says calmly. I stare at her with my jaw dropped. "My friend is currently getting attacked and you just blow a whistle and expect me to be cool with it, I'm going to help my friend." I say to her angrily, I see a bronze knife on the desk, quick like a cat I snatch up the knife and run out ready to face the beast. I hear the woman protesting until I get out of earshot, I get to the battle and I can see that Luke was losing he was currently ducking and dodging as his sword had fallen somewhere, "HEY, YOU BIG UGLY MUTT!" I shout to the beast. The monster dog looked at me and snarled, "YEAH, LEAVE HIM ALONE AND COME AND GET SOME NEW MEAT!" I motion it to come toward me and I start running toward it and it immediately started to run toward me, it met me at half the distance and it slammed its paw into me. I flew into a wall and I immediately felt the strength. I got up and dusted off my pants and then I click my neck as I loosen up then I run toward the beast. I feel my adrenalin pumping extra fast as my heightened strength had tripled since it was something much stronger that hit me. I jumped up before I got to the car and I punched the monster in the snout it flew back and I did a drop roll and came up in a sprint. The monster was still trying to get up and I jumped on it with a sort of super jump and I landed on the monsters head and just as I bring out the bronze dagger a huge shadow fell upon me and I looked up to see this massive bronze dragon land in-front of the car and the monster forgot about me completely and charged the bronze monster I then realised that there was someone riding the bronze dragon. I jumped off at just the right time to be launched right to where the rider was.

"HOLY HEAPHESTUS' UNDERPANTS!" The rider screamed as I was heading straight for him. "AAAAAHHHHH!" was all I could get out. I body slammed the rider off the dragon and we both landed in a pile. We quickly untangled ourselves and I managed to get up and pull out the dagger. The man pulls a 3 pound hammer out of his tool belt. "Are you Leo?" I ask defensively. He looks at me with a shocked look. "Okay so you thought those legendary stories you heard at camp about the bad boy supreme and his killer bronze dragon was fake." He says to me. I lower my dagger as he carries on. "Well let me tell you something mister, I am commander tool belt, you got right my friend, it is Leo Valdez in the flesh." He spreads out his arms like he is waiting for applause. I look at him properly, he was a skinny man with slightly muscular arms, and he is Latino, he has long black hair and a sort of elfish features like pointy ears, he wore a set of jeans a white tee-shirt, and an army jacket, he had a tool belt around his waist and he had a little stubble on his chin and upper lip. "So, you are obviously not surprised at the fact that I'm very famous for destroying Gaia and all."

He says to me. "I look at him, I'm sorry I forgot my manners but Luke Jackson is kinda in a lot of pain." I say to him with a slightly. I hadn't realized it but the dragon had already dealt with the monster. Leo had pulled out a canteen of something and told Luke to drink it. I walked over and I heard him say "grandma's blue muffins." Leo chuckles "Like father like son ey." Luke lies back on the road and all is quiet. "Okay let's get him on Festus; we need to get you guys back to camp before sunset right, I think it's my time to return." Leo tells me. "Ok hold up for a second." I say to Leo. "What is going on right now?" Leo looks at me. "Did Luke not tell you?" "He told me I was a demigod but that's it nothing else." I tell him. He looks at me then back at Luke who was perfectly fine sleeping on the road. "Alright we have to get my wife and kid to camp as well, we'll pick them up and then on the way I'll tell you what you are."


	4. Chapter 3:Meet the family (part 2)

_**A/N: So Zane has met Leo and the wonderful Happy the dragon AKA Festus. So I'm super excited for this chapter, No spoilers. **_

**Chapter 3: Meet the family (part 2) **

**Zane POV:**

*On Festus with Leo, Calypso and their daughter Esperanza and Luke*

"So everything was true then?" I ask still in disbelief. "Yes, I am a demigod and I married a goddess and we have a child who is basically a demigod." Leo tells me. "Okay, So you are the actual Calypso from the odyssey?" I ask the woman behind me. "Yes." I look back and see that Luke was holding Esperanza around the waist as we flew. "Uh, Leo, are Luke and Esperanza dating each other?" I query "What, Oh yeah they've been dating for a while but I know that Annabeth and Percy don't know because they kinda think I'm dead." I look away and see on the horizon a giant city. "I think I see our destination." I tell Leo. "Nah man you think New York is our destination, we are actually going to long island." Luke says from the back. "We are going to be there in about 20 minutes so any last questions?" Leo asks. "Ok so I want to know this, why doesn't the military shoot down this dragon?" I Wonder. "Well you see there is this mystical ghostly mumbo jumbo thing called the mist, its kinda hard to explain how but basically all the stuff that happened today, to the eye's of mortals it was something completely different, like some street performers or something. It can do some crazy stuff and the gods just use it for their own advantages like when the whole prophecy of the 7 started, Hera had used the mist to trick me into believing Jason was with us for quite a few months when actually Jason was dropped off by the queen to build a sort of bridge between the greek and roman camps." I look at him not really understanding most of it but I tried to make sense of it. "So it was an exchange?" I ask to keep the time from slipping away. "Yes, so an exchange works two ways right?" Leo asks rhetorically. "Wll for Jason was a roman leader sent to the greek camp. Percy, Luke's father, was a leader of the greek camp so he was taken as well." "AH, I understand." Leo then starts to rambling on about how he had made the Argo II and how he almost destroyed the roman camp for being possessed by something. I honestly stopped listening and started looking around.

"Oh, it looks like we're here." Leo announces. Night had fallen and I noticed that a lot of people were on the beach all looking at a raft. "Ah I see that they are going to start the fire works." Leo acclaims. A horn is blown in the distance and I could literally feel all those eyes drift towards us. Now Leo being the idiot he is decides to do something really stupid. "I'll see you guys soon." He tells us and then he just jumps off of Festus' neck and starts screaming Jason's name and He somehow managed to burst into flames. Next minute a figure flies up and catches Leo. Festus lands in the middle of an arena. I jump off and run out; Luke Calypso and Esperanza are high on my heels. I stop when I see a group of about 7 people standing in a small group. I'm guessing that those are the demigods who were the prophecy of the seven. I started walking up but Luke ran into full sprint. "MOM, DAD!" he shouted and crashed into tall muscular man and a slightly shorter woman they hugged him back. I finally made it to the group and looked at the people Luke was hugging. I cough. Luke looks at me and then pulls away and I get to see his parents. His dad Percy was a tall tanned man with a rugged beard and sea green eyes and messy black hair. His mom was a pretty blonde woman like she could be a California girl but instead of having blue eyes, she had stormy grey eyes like she could be plotting on how to beat me up in thirty seconds. "Mom, Dad, this is Zane Shaw, the one that's going to be staying with us." Luke tells his parents. "Hello Zane, I'm Percy Jackson, Its nice to meet you Zane." He holds out his hand and I shake it. "I am Annabeth Jackson, I'm Luke's mother, you will be staying with us in New York we have plenty of space in the guest room." She holds out her hand and I shake it as well. "It's such an honour to meet you both; Luke has told me so much about you." Percy turns his attention to Luke. "Oh yes, that reminds me, you're sister really missed you, you should go find her." Annabeth puts her hand on my shoulder. "Hey guys this is Zane, the guy Luke has been telling us about." I look at the other five people. There was obviously Leo in the middle. On his left was a blonde man with a scar on his upper lip and lightning blue eyes, he had ceremonial robes on like he was a priest or something. The woman on the blonde mans left was beautiful, she looked like a native American, she had choppy brown hair with a feather braided in the side, she had kaleidoscope type of eye's. The woman on Leo's right was an African American lady with very lush curly hair and golden eye's, she was sort of the smallest of the group. Then on her right was a very big Asian man, he had a buzz cut military style hairdo, he wore a purple cape and had some sort of crown pinned to his chest. "Hi Zane, I'm Jason Grace, Pontifex Maximus." The blonde man in the robes said. "I'm Piper Grace, this idiot's wife" The pretty woman pointed out and then pointed at Jason. The big asian man spoke up then "Umm hello, I'm Frank Zhang, Praetor of the Roman Camp Jupiter." The woman standing next to him then spoke up. "Hello Zane, I am Hazel Zhang, this handsome mans wife." "Hey guys, I thought this was your very own Leo time that you are missing out on." Leo then said. I waved at them all and walked away but I was stopped by someone putting their hand on my shoulder. Now my first reaction would be to break the persons hand and then start a fight but instead I turned around to see Annabeth standing there. "Zane, go find Luke, he will be by the beach with his sister just enjoy yourself we will be leaving in the morning." I nod at her and give a friendly smile. As I walk along to the beach I see that a girl is struggling to carry a cooler box to the beach. I walk over to help. "Hey, you need a hand?" I ask nicely. "Yeah thanks." I looked at the girl and I see that she has slightly tanned skin, raven black hair and stormy grey eyes. I pick up the one side of box and she picks up the other side. "So what's your name newbie?" the girl asks me. I Know I'm helping this girl out but I'm not the best at talking to people around my own age. "I'm Zane. And you are?" I tell her. "Jessica, I'm not an actual demigod, just for the record." I look at her confusingly. "Wait are you like Luke Jackson, a legacy?" "Yeah, he's my brother."

We reached the beach and we put the cooler box down. "Here you go Jessica, I'll be out of your hair." I say to her and as I'm about to turn around she calls to me. "Zane, you can sit with me." I look at her as she puts on a pair of glasses. I walk over to her and sit next to her. "So, I'm the guy who's going to be staying with you and your family." I say to her casually. "Oh yeah, so you're the Zane Luke has been talking about in his letters." She exclaims. "Yeah that's funny cause, he hasn't mentioned you." I say like its no big deal. "And he didn't tell me that you were cute." She says to me in a sort of flirtatious way. I look away blushing. "Th-thanks." I reply to her. I look back to her and I say "I'm not really great with talking to other people around my age, I was only raised by military people." Jessica looks at me with wide eyes. "REALLY, so you didn't have a proper childhood?" "Not really." I say with a little disappointment. "Hey, cheer up; at least you are here now." She says with a comforting smile. "The fireworks are going to start any second now."She announces. "What's so special about fireworks?" I ask in confusion. "You haven't seen the Hephaestus kids at work." She says then stands up. "C'mon I want to show you something." She holds out her hand. I take it and she leads me to a climbing wall that looks like it has been scorched by lava to many times. "Lets go." She says to me and walks up to the wall and starts to climb. "This is the weirdest day ever." I walk up to the wall and climb up at my average climbing speed. Jessica had gotten up there with no problem and was now waiting for me. "Hurry before it starts." She calls to me. I climb up and finally haul myself onto the top. "Nice of you to join me." She mockingly salutes to me. "I hope this was worth it." I say exhaustingly. Whenever I'm not punched, using my own strength is tiring. "Look." She points toward the raft that if out in the sea. I see a light and then one fire work shoots up. I follow it until it burst into a series of lights but it doesn't stop there. The explosion formed an image of a warrior fighting a monster. Then the image disappeared. "That was so cool!" I exclaim. Jessica slowly moves her hand to mine. "I know." Another firework shoots up and an image of a very familiar bronze dragon flying up and holding a giant woman that is struggling and the dragon does a last swipe and the image explodes. Jessica had moved her hand directly next to mine. Another shoots up and this shows an image of seven people standing in a fighting stance with symbols behind their heads. The figure in the middle had a trident, the figure on the inner right had an owl symbol, the figure on the inner left had a lightning symbol, the figure on the middle right had a symbol of crossing spears, the figure in the middle left had a dove symbol, the figure on the outer right had a weird sign, and the figure on the outer left had a fire and anvil symbol. A few more images pass through and then a last one that will have the countdown to the New Year. I hadn't realised that I was holding Jessica's hand. The last firework lights up the sky and it's a huge figure of Leo pull a piece sign with his right hand and casting a fire in his left hand and in the fire its showing the numbers to the new year. "Listen, I know we only just met," *10-9-8-7-*"but I really like you and,"*6-5-4-* "I would like to-"*3-2-1* 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' just when the clock hit one I pulled Jessica in and kissed her.

_**A/n: so that just happened. What's going to happen between Zane and Jessica, I'll guess we'll have to find out next week.**_


End file.
